


roasted duck

by paroxysmalirony



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute Kids, Donghyuck has senioritis, Fluff and Crack, Forgive Me, Jeno is very briefly mentioned (sorry baby), Jisung is fed up, M/M, Prom, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paroxysmalirony/pseuds/paroxysmalirony
Summary: Jisung could really use some new friends.(Donghyuck is getting on his friends' nerves because instead of asking Jaemin to prom, he keeps offending him accidentally.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 



> hello!  
> -this isn't all that great, but it helped me overcome my writer's block  
> -again, it's implied that this is set in Canada but not in the same universe as 'the weekend or whatever'!  
> -title is from nothing in particular, I'm just trash at coming up with titles LOL  
> -also, this is super unedited (yikes)  
> enjoy :))))

Jisung is one mishap away from socking Donghyuck right across his uselessly handsome face.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” the teen groans, gritting his teeth. Donghyuck only chuckles nervously in response, kicking at the library’s carpeted floors, and shrugs.

“He has to be,” Renjun snorts, tossing his favourite baseball up in the air. He watches it fall back into the palm of his gloved hand. “Because I doubt that even he is that stupid.”

“Retweet,” Mark grunts. The elder has yet to look up from his phone, but Jisung knows that beneath his apathetic guise, the boy is just as annoyed. “You done fucked up, my guy.”

At that, Donghyuck lets out a cry and Jisung winces, for it sounds a little too much like the screaming beaver in that video Chenle once showed him during English class. (The two of them ended up getting in trouble courtesy of wannabe hardass teacher in training, Doyoung Kim.).

“It’s not my fault!” Donghyuck quips, plopping down heavily onto the empty chair at Renjun’s side like a bag of stones.

“Oh?” Jisung gasps, feigning surprise with his large hand splayed across his chest. “So, if it’s not your fault, whose is it?”

Donghyuck narrows his eyes at the sophomore, clearly hoping to be somewhat intimidating. But Jisung isn’t having it.

 _NotToday_ -BTS.mp3

“You did not just say that out loud,” Mark says in disgust, _finally_ peeling his eyes away from his oversized phone. He turns to Jisung. “You know, a puppy died somewhere in Canada because of that.”

“Okay, don’t come for me,” Jisung pouts, leaning away from the senior. Mark shrugs, going back to his Twitter feed (Jisung knows he’s the one behind the _Got7AsVines_ account). “This is about Donghyuck failing miserably at completing simple tasks. Alright?”

“He’s right, Mark,” Renjun smirks, nudging Donghyuck’s arm with the amount a strength that only a junior varsity baseball player -- even one as scrawny as Renjun -- can muster. “We’ve got bigger fish to fry.”

“Okay, first of all -- _ow_ ,” Donghyuck pulls his targeted arm away from the younger with a frown. “And second, it’s not that simple, Jisung.”

“How hard can it be to ask your crush to prom?” Jisung gapes at him, unblinking.

“Without insulting him every time you try,” Renjun adds, using his empty hand to smack Donghyuck upside the head.

“Yeah man,” Mark drones on monotonously.

Jisung knows they’re being a little hard on the guy. However, he also knows that Donghyuck is being ridiculous and difficult for reasons unknown to him -- reasons he's sure will make him want to tear his hair out strand by strand.

“Uh, have you _seen_ Jaemin?” Donghyuck cries, looking at his friends in outrage.

“Yeah, he’s hot as fuck,” Renjun laughs, winking. Donghyuck’s face falls for a second, eyes wide, and Jisung has to choke back a laugh. “ _But,_ he’s also super nice and easy to talk to, Hyuck. Not some tsundere type asshole.”

“Like Johnny,” Jisung mutters, shuddering slightly at the thought of Donghyuck’s next door neighbour and full time college track star.

“Exactly,” Renjun says with a sigh.

“But that’s the problem!” Donghyuck screeches, earning a chiding glare from the librarian at the far opposite end of the room. “One moment, things are going great and I’m seconds away from _finally_ asking him. Victory is right around the corner and I can _smell_ it... But then… Then he smiles at me., and I just-”

“ _Dude, your teeth are massive!_ ” Renjun mocks, waving his hands in Donghyuck’s face. Jisung can see the former’s baseball glove nearly come into contact with Donghyuck’s chin, missing it only by a fraction of an inch.

“Shut up,” Donghyuck whines, shoving the athlete’s hands away from his pretty face.

“You said it,” Renjun smiles, wiggling his eyebrows. “Not me.”

“In his defense,” Jisung tries, feeling sort of bad (not really) for his friend’s pathetic excuse for a love life. “Jaemin _does_ have a big smile.”

“True,” Renjun hums, head cocked.

“Whiter than America’s founding fathers,” Donghyuck sighs dreamily.

“You’re right,” Mark decides, sitting up. “Who’s his dentist?”

“God himself,” Donghyuck croons, letting his head fall into his hands. “ _I’m so gone_.”

“So gone,” Renjun reiterates, pulling off his glove to comfortingly pat Donghyuck on the back.

“Look, Hyuck,” Mark demands, setting down his phone (for once). He clasps his hands and sits up straight like something out of Chenle’s photo album. “You’re overthinking this.”

“ _You think_ ,” Donghyuck groans, shaking his head.

“Dude,” Mark continues, rolling his eyes. “All you gotta do is ask. It’s easy.”

“You don’t even have a date,” Jisung notes, glancing towards Mark.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck huffs, crossing his arms. “You wouldn’t even know what it’s like, asshole.”

“I don’t have a date _yet_ ,” Mark corrects, tapping his index finger against his forehead. “Plus, like I said before: there’s no way it can be as hard as you make it out to be, Hyuck.”

“Prove it.” Renjun leans forward, a smirk playing at his lips. Mark looks to him expectantly. “Ask someone. Like… Yeri.”

“Fine,” Mark shrugs, looking around. His eyes zero in on one unsuspecting Yeri Kim -- Mark’s locker neighbour -- as she sits at the library’s computer centre. He closes his eyes and swallows thickly. “Be right back.”

Mark stands up at once and shuffles towards the girl.

Jisung frowns, turning to face Renjun.

“I thought you liked him….” he mumbles in confusion. “Don’t you want him to ask you?”

“I mean, yeah,” Renjun laughs, kicking his feet up on the table. “But, it doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy watching him make a fool out of himself. Everyone knows Yeri and Saeron going together is like a sure thing.”

“Everyone except for Mark,” Donghyuck grunts from where he sits, pouting. “He’s too busy running that stupid fan account to notice anything in the real world.”

“Don’t act like we haven’t all seen your ‘mochi bangtan’ account,” Renjun quips, raising a brow.

“Jaemin likes it,” Donghyuck sighs, looking up at the ceiling. “Or used to? I wouldn’t be surprised if he kicked me out of the group chat after that….”

“Chin up,” Renjun coos, poking at Donghyuck’s flushed cheek. “He was probably gonna do it regardless.”

Jisung can only laugh at the expression on Donghyuck’s face.

“I really need new friends,” the older mutters, looking away. “I should probably just transfer… Or move to Jeju, you know? Avoid prom altogether. Now _that’s_ what I call a solution.”

“How about I just go with you next time you try to ask him,” Jisung offers. In his periphery, he can see Mark approach their table with a smug look on his face. “You know? Like, for moral support?”

Donghyuck is silent as he considers the offer, eyes trained on the chipped corner of the wooden table at which they sit. Jisung watches as, next to him, Renjun looks up at his _own_ crush questioningly.

“So?” the athlete asks, feigning innocence. Jisung’s eyes meet with Renjun’s for a moment. “How’d it go?”

“I have date to prom,” Mark says with an air of nonchalance as he sits back down in his chair. “She said she was originally gonna go with her girlfriend, Saeron, or whatever. But she’s in this musical that opens on prom night, so I’m in.”

Jisung glances over at Renjun’s who’s now uncharacteristically quiet.

“Told you it’d be easy,” Mark says to Donghyuck, who has yet to speak, for he too is far too preoccupied with eyeing Renjun. “There’s nothing to be scared of.”

“I, uh…” Donghyuck starts, clearing his throat, shifting his gaze to Mark. The elder looks at him expectantly. “I guess?”

“That’s the spirit,” Mark exclaims, just as the school bell goes off, signaling the end of second period. Jisung can’t hide the slight disdain in his expression as he watches Mark gather his things. “Just focus on, you know, _not_ insulting him the next time you see him, and you’ll be good.”

Donghyuck shrugs. “Jisung, you’re still coming with me, right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he jokes, and it’s awkward even in his own ears. Renjun lets out a small, half-hearted laugh. “I’ll be there.”

“See y’all later,” Mark salutes, backing away from the table. He points to Renjun, who glances up at him, unblinking. “We still on for tonight, right?”

“Yeah,” Renjun nods, almost robotically. Jisung swears that if he focuses hard enough, he’d be able to hear the creaking of metal emitting from the athlete’s stiff neck. “My mom’s making dumplings for you.”

“I love her,” Mark beams, pumping his fist in the air. The gesture quickly turns into a wave before he turns on his heels and walks out of the library.

“That was…” Jisung tries, looking at his two remaining friends. Donghyuck is slumped over the table, picking at the threads that hold Renjun’s baseball glove together while its owner stares longingly in the direction of the door Mark just exited through. “Something else?”

“You okay?” Donghyuck asks, looking up at Renjun.

“I’ll live,” Renjun shrugs, shoving his psychology textbook into his school bag. His Moomin keychain swings violently with every one of his exaggerated movements. “Yoojung asked me to go with her as friends, anyways.”

“Okay,” Jisung chirps, clapping his hands together. “That _sorta_ solves one problem. Now, as for you,” he adds, pointing in Donghyuck’s direction. “We’re doing this thing _now_.”

 

 

“Hey, Donghyuck. Have you come to _insult_ me some more?”

In retrospect, Jisung should have seen this coming.

Donghyuck splutters, his left hand digging its nails into Jisung’s side. “Uh, no? I just wanted to, uh, say something about your haircut,” he says, gulping. Jaemin looks up from his laptop, suddenly interested. “It’s _ridiculous_.”

Jaemin’s face falls and Jisung holds back a cry of anger.

“Listen, _asshole_ ,” Jaemin starts, pushing his chair back as he stands. “I don’t what’s up been with you lately, but-”

“Wait!” Donghyuck urges, shaking his head. “That’s not what I meant!”

“What then?” Jaemin sighs, crossing his arms.

“It's… it's different, you know?” Donghyuck says quietly, a wry smile tugging at his lips. Jisung really doesn't like where this is heading. “It brings out your forehead!”

“Dear God,” Jisung groans, instinctively crossing himself like the good Catholic he just so happens to be.

Jaemin, on the other hand, is seething.

“I'm out of here,” he scoffs, gathering his things. “ _And_ I'm unretweeting your entire ‘Voltron as desserts’ thread.”

“But-”

“Nuh-huh,” Jaemin tuts, halting Donghyuck. “One more word and I take you out of my bio, too!”

With that, Jaemin stomps away, leaving behind one crestfallen Donghyuck and an extremely irritated Jisung. Donghyuck sinks to his knees in the middle of the cafeteria.

“Not that I'm quoting Mark, because that's gross,” Jisung sighs, shaking his head. “But you done fucked up, my guy.”

 

 

“The bell rang like ten minutes ago,” Chenle frowns, looking down at Donghyuck as he steps into the empty cafeteria (he's most likely skipping class, but Jisung won't give him hell for it, considering he's doing the same). “What's he doing on the floor? Shouldn't you be in class?”

Donghyuck only blinks up at the ceiling from where he lies, too absorbed in his self-inflicted misery to even respond.

“Believe it or not,” Jisung says instead, landing a comforting hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “He hasn't moved since before then.”

“Oh word,” Chenle grins, crouching down to be at eye level with the moping senior. “What's wrong, old man? Cat got your tongue?”

“I'm gonna fight you,” Donghyuck threatens, though it sounds like the opposite, as he continues to stare blankly into space.

“Alright then,” Chenle snorts, taking a step back. The boy raises his fists and takes a combative stance. “Square up-”

“ _Le_ ,” Jisung warns, stepping in between the two. Chenle laughs. “Let's not.”

“Yeah, man,” Donghyuck agrees sadly. “I already have a broken heart. I don't need any broken bones to match.”

“I was just kidding,” Chenle shrugs, plopping down into a chair at the table closest to the duo.

It's the same one Jaemin had been sitting in not too long ago, Jisung notes. And judging by the pained expression that replaces his blank one, Donghyuck does too.

“Hyuck,” Jisung says carefully, patting the senior on the head. “Don't you think you're overreacting? Just a little?”

Donghyuck glares at him.

“Okay, so it's just me.”

“What are we moping about,” Chenle asks, his head tilted in curiosity.

“Donghyuck is too incompetent to ask Jaemin to be his date to prom.”

“Hey-”

“Am I lying?” Donghyuck’s silence is answer enough. “There you go.”

There must be something in the way that Jisung speaks that holds some importance, for Donghyuck jolts up at once, hands tightly gripping at the one strap of his backpack that it's completely destroyed (courtesy of his cat WinWin).

“Should we be concerned,” Chenle laughs.

Jisung won't admit it, but he thinks his friend’s eye smile might be better than even Jeno Lee’s.

“I don't know,” Jisung shrugs, turning to Donghyuck. “Should we?”

“Do what you want,” the senior sighs, walking away. “I'm gonna go see if I can lie my way out of next period’s physics quiz. Or cry. Whichever comes first, really.”

“See ya,” Chenle calls, earning a half-assed wave in return. “Damn, I didn't think prom was that big a deal….”

“It's not,” Jisung says, scratching the back of his neck. “But, I think the senioritis is kicking in and making him sensitive. Or stupid. Or both.”

“Well, thank God I won't ever have to worry about _that_ ,” Chenle mutters, shaking his head.

“What do you mean?” Jisung wonders, glancing over at his friend. “Senioritis?”

Chenle shakes his head. “Asking someone to prom.”

“Now, why’s that?”

“Because, I already know who I'm going to take.”

Doing what he does best, Chenle begins to walk away, being the cheeky _asshole_ that he's known for being.

“Wait,” Jisung says all too quickly, and it comes out rushed and breathy. His cheeks redden. “Who?”

Chenle smiles. “It's a secret!”

 

 

Renjun is lucky, Jisung thinks in earnest. He's lucky because he's _not_ Donghyuck, because had the latter been the one to show up at Jisung’s front door 30 minutes before his bed time (thanks Apple Bedtime!), Jisung doubts he would have let him into the house’s warm interior.

“It's late,” Jisung deadpans, but steps aside nonetheless. His neighbour toes off his custom black Timberlands and wordlessly hobbles towards Jisung’s living room. “What are you doing here?”

“I'm having a dilemma,” Renjun says quietly, plopping face first onto the upholstered love seat by the window.

Jisung sighs. “Alright, spill the beans.”

“Well,” Renjun starts, his voice muffled by the arm rest he's currently breathing into.

Jisung doesn't think it's a good idea considering how much hair his dog sheds around the house, but he doesn't think the moment is right for that piece of information to be shared.

“Mark and I kissed.”

“Dude.”

“I _know_ ,” Renjun whines, shaking his head. The pompon at the top of his toque wiggles and it's almost comedic.

“ _When?_ ”

“Five minutes ago.”

Jisung doesn't think it would be possible for his jaw to drop any more. “ _Dude!_ ”

“ _I know_ ,” he repeats, flipping over to face the ceiling. “I walked here as soon as he pulled out of the driveway.”

“You don't sound too happy about it,” Jisung notes with a frown. “Did something else happen?”

“Not really… I mean, he literally bolted as soon as it happened,” Renjun explains, running his hands over his pink tinged cheeks. “What if he thinks I'm gross?”

“Knowing Mark, he’s probably scared of his big gay feelings.”

“That doesn't make me feel better.”

Renjun’s words leave Jisung with a sour taste in his mouth. He doesn’t want him to be feeling that way, especially when it’s so obvious to everyone (everyone but -- surprise -- Renjun) that Mark is just as in love with him.

“Wanna watch Moomin?”

Renjun glares at Jisung for a solid ten seconds before nodding.

“Come on,” Jisung says with a small smile as he nods in the direction of his room. “There's a spot on my bed with your name on it.”

 

 

Jisung doesn't mean to, but he gives both Mark and Donghyuck the cold shoulder the following day.

“Why’s Jisung ignoring us,” Donghyuck huffs, snapping his fingers in Chenle’s face to gain his attention.

Jisung leans forward and whispers into Chenle’s ear. “Tell them they're annoying me.”

“He says you're annoying him,” Chenle repeats, only this time, the words reach the seniors’ ears.

“You've gotta be kidding me,” Mark laughs, his eyes pleading. From where he sits, Jisung can see the red tinge that rims his eyes. He can't tell if it's from crying or from hanging around the likes of his cousin and alleged weed merchant, Jaehyun. Probably the second. “Jisung, _please_.”

“Tell them my services are no longer being offered,” Jisung whispers again, a hand placed atop Chenle’s shoulder.

“He says his services are no longer being offered.”

“Listen you little shit,” Donghyuck starts, jabbing his finger in Jisung’s direction. “I'm running out of time, here! People are saying Doyeon’s thinking of asking him!”

Jisung shrugs. “That's not my problem.”

“Not his problem,” Chenle relays, mirroring the gesture.

“I thought we were in this together!” Donghyuck laments, his hands coming down on the cafeteria table’s suspiciously sticky surface.

Jisung looks down at the senior’s splayed fingers in disgust. “That was before I witnessed you in the act.”

“That was before he witnessed you in the act,” Chenle grins, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Quit making everything sexual,” Mark chides, his brows knit as he lightly shoves Donghyuck aside. “You're five.”

“We're fifteen,” Jisung whispers, offended. “Thank you very much.”

“Yeah, man,” Chenle defends, arms crossed. “We're fifteen.”

“Same difference,” Mark responds bitterly.

“You're all annoying,” Donghyuck cries, throwing his hands up in the air. Jisung can hear the conversations around them stop in favour of watching the senior’s impromptu meltdown. “And fine, Jisung Park. I don't need your help, you little asshole! I'll just tell Jaemin’s ugly ass myself!”

“ _Excuse me_?”

“Jaemin’s here,” Jisung whispers, looking up at Jaemin’s unsmiling face.

Chenle chuckles. “Jaemin's here-”

Donghyuck laughs, turning around to face his crush. The sound is maniacal and a tad bit worrisome.

“ _Shut up, Chenle_ ,” he hisses over his shoulder.

“No, _you_ shut up, Donghyuck” Jaemin corrects, taken aback. He jabs Donghyuck in square in the chest for good measure. “Don't put this on the little guy.”

For the second time in less than twenty four hours, Jisung watches as Jaemin stomps away from the table. Donghyuck’s mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water.

“You should probably go after him,” Jisung sighs, his voice loud and resonant enough for Donghyuck to hear. The latter looks down at him and nods slowly before jogging after his crush. Jisung turns to Mark. “And you should talk to Renjun. Fix things.”

“But…” Mark falters, unable to find the words to defend his case. “I don’t know what to say….”

Jisung rolls his eyes in a way that would make his parents question if they’d made the right decision in letting him hang around his older friends for so long.

He looks up at Mark, rubbing the bridge of his nose like some weary old man in the 1950s.

“Do you like him, or not?” Jisung asks, not even bothering to beat around the bush.

“ _Of course_ ,” Mark stresses, the words rolling off his tongue with ease. Jisung doesn’t think he’s ever seen the guy speak with so much certainty. “I was just a little caught off guard. I mean, I spent so long thinking he _didn’t_ like me, so I didn’t know how to act.”

“So tell me,” Jisung demands, leaning forward. He can see Chenle watch the exchange with pure glee in his eyes, but Jisung isn’t surprised in the slightest. The older boy has always been a bit of a gossip. “How is _avoiding him_ going to make this any better?”

“I’m not avoiding-”

“ _Please_ ,” Jisung scoffs, letting out a small laugh. “The only reason you’re standing here right now and not outside Renjun’s classroom is because you’re too much of a little bitch to own up to your feelings, _Mark_.”

“ _Yah, you little brat_ ,” Mark mutters, instinctively slipping into Korean. “ _Where’d you learn to speak like that?_ ”

“ _You, asshole_ ,” Jisung retorts, leaning back against his chair. “So, do us all a favour and go kiss and make-up, yeah?”

“I guess?”

“Good,” Jisung smiles, before waving him off with a sarcastic smile. “ _Now, leave_.”

Mark gives him one last scandalized expression before walking out of the cafeteria. Chenle turns to Jisung.

“Where did _that_ come from?” he giggles, unable to hide the playful glint in his eyes.

“Couldn’t tell you,” Jisung sighs and leans his head on Chenle’s shoulder. “But _\- aigoo, these kids will be the death of me_.”

Chenle, being that he knows not a lick of Korean (save for a handful of swear words, courtesy of Jisung), and being that he is _very_ Chinese, only laughs. “I’m just going to nod and pretend I understood that.”

 

 

“ _Jisung Park_!”

Jisung’s reaction is immediate, something like a knee jerk reaction at the voice that calls his name at the end of the school day. The boy is crouched before his open locker and grits his teeth.

“I swear to _God_ , if you’re here to ask me for help I’m going to walk right into oncoming traffic!”

“Dude,” Jaemin laughs, eyeing him curiously. “Chill, it’s just me.”

“Oh,” Jisung breathes, looking down at his sneakers. “Sorry about that. I’ve just been on edge lately. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to thank you,” Jaemin smiles, leaning against the locker next to Jisung’s.

The latter pauses, hand hovering above his History binder. “For?”

“For getting Donghyuck’s dumbass to _finally_ ask me to prom.”

“You _knew_?”

“Of course I knew," Jaemin reveals, his voice playful. "I’m not an idiot.”

Jisung blinks at him. “But… how?”

“Jeno overheard him crying about it in the music room during band last week,” Jaemin explains, looking up at the ceiling. “Plus, Hyuck isn’t the most subtle person either.”

“You’re right about that…” Jisung agrees, straightening from his crouched position. “But, yeah. It’s no problem. I just wanted him to get his head out of his ass, you know?”

“Oh, Jisung,” Jaemin frowns, placing a hand on Jisung’s shoulder. He leans forward. “We both know that’s not going to be happening any time soon.”

Jaemin gives his shoulder a pat before strolling away cheerily to catch his bus on time.

 

 

“You’ll never believe what I saw during fifth period!”

“Quadratic equations, maybe?” Jisung offers, purposely bumping into Chenle’s side. “‘Cause, you know, that’s all you should’ve been seeing in period five?”

Chenle clicks his tongue and shoves Jisung. “I’ll have you know that I was in Functions for at least ten minutes before leaving.”

“It’s a wonder you’re even in grade 11,” Jisung teases, eyes trained on his boots as they leave imprints in the muddy snow that blankets the sidewalk in small patches. “How have I not surpassed you at this point?”

“I have a ninety-five in the course!” Chenle exclaims, stopping in his tracks. Jisung does the same, brow raised in silent judgment. “Plus, if I stayed today, I never would’ve seen what I saw.”

Chenle is wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner that makes Jisung want to fight (love) him, but it’s _Chenle_ , so he doesn’t (he does. _Too much_...).

“What did you see?” he asks instead, kicking at a chunk of deformed ice.

“Mark and Renjun sucking face in the stairwell by the fitness room!”

“ _What?_ ”

“Okay, I may have exaggerated,” Chenle admits, looking up at the overcast sky. “It was just a peck. But you should’ve seen the look on your face.”

“Asshole,” Jisung huffs, his cheeks more red than he’d like. “But what about Yeri? Or Yoojung?”

“What _about_ them?”

“Are they still going to prom together?”

“I think so,” Chenle shrugs, looking back at Jisung. “At least that’s what Mark said before he threatened to kick my ass for interrupting. Something about how ‘it wouldn’t be fair to the girls’.”

“So they’re…?”

“Officially dating,” Chenle grins. It’s blinding, Jisung thinks. More than the sun, itself. “All thanks to you.”

“Wow,” Jisung hums, unable to hide the smile in his voice. “That’s good. Great, actually. I saved prom!”

“Okay, don’t let it get to your head.”

“Come on,” Jisung pouts, taking one of Chenle’s hands into his own. It’s bold. They’re standing in the middle of the sidewalk where just about anyone could see, but Jisung can’t find it in himself to care. “Why don’t we celebrate?”

Chenle rolls his eyes. “Extra-large Hawaiian pizza and a Brawl tournament?”

“On you?”

“Fine,” Chenle huffs, lacing their fingers with ease. “But I get to choose the maps!”

“Whatever you say, Le,” Jisung smiles, eyes flitting down to their linked hands. When he looks at Chenle, the older boy is beaming up at him. “You know, I never noticed how short you actually are.”

“Or maybe you’re just gangly,” Chenle snorts, rolling his eyes. “It’s okay, though. You’re the perfect height for a lot of things.”

Chenle says this and pulls away, setting off towards his house located at the end of the road.

“Like what?” Jisung calls, cemented to his spot.

Chenle seems to consider the question for a couple of seconds, thumb and forefinger stroking his chin.

“Like sports, reaching things,” Chenle lists, looking over his shoulder to lock eyes with Jisung’s curious ones. “ _Slow dancing._ ”

Jisung’s face flushes and it’s not because of the cold.

“Wait what?” he croaks, his throat suddenly dry at the implication.

Chenle laughs and continues to walk away. It’s almost like Jisung had never spoken to begin with.

The younger sets off, trailing after Chenle.

“Come back here, asshole!”

**Author's Note:**

> to clear things up:  
> -mark, hyuck, jaemin, and renjun are in grade 12; chenle is in grade 11; and jisung is in grade 10.  
> -((you guessed it!!)) chenle is implying that he's tryna take jisung to prom during his senior year yay!!!  
> -I've only ever written markhyuck before so if the personalities are off, das y
> 
> n e ways, I hope u liked it :))  
> until next time
> 
> ps: no hawaiian pizza slander will be tolerated


End file.
